A gas turbine engine may include a turbine section with multiple rows or stages of stator vanes and rotor blades that interact or react with a high temperature gas flow to create mechanical power. A gas turbine engine may also include a compressor section with multiple rows or stages of stator vanes and vanes that compress a fluid. In a gas turbine engine, the each stage of blades and vanes may be positioned adjacent a sideplate for preventing and/or directing flows of air.
The blades and vanes, and accordingly, the sideplates, may be subjected to relatively high temperatures and pressures, particularly in portions of the turbine section and compressor section nearest a combustor section of the gas turbine engine. These high pressures and temperatures may be stressors to the sideplates.